We Belong Together
"We Belong Together" es una canción de la película de Disney/Pixar de 2010, Toy Story 3 escrita por Randy Newman, y enlistada como la primera canción en el [[Toy Story 3 (soundtrack)|soundtrack de Toy Story 3]]. Una porción de la canción es escuchada durante los créditos finales de la película. La canción ganó un Premio de la Academia a la Mejor Canción Original, siendo la segunda canción de Randy Newman en ganar una, siendo la primera la canción "If I Didn't Have You" de la película Monsters, Inc. de Pixar 2001, y también ganó la "Mejor Canción Original escrita directamente para una película" en los World Soundtrack Awards. Toy Story y Toy Story 2 también fueron nominadas para el premio "Mejor canción original" con "You've Got a Friend in Me" y "When She Loved Me", pero perdieron ante "Colors of the Wind" y "You'll Be in My Heart "de Pocahontas y Tarzán respectivamente. Letra Español latino= No te olvides que estoy aquí Que soy yo para tí Hay historias para los dos Esperando No lo dejes para después Ven conmigo a pasarla bien Tú solo di que te quiero igual que a mí Y es así Aquí vamos juntos Dibujando al mundo En esta canción Que le da color Y es por eso Que vives en mi corazón Como un gran tesoro Ahí te llevo yo Juntos estaremos Nos pertenecemos Para siempre Y soñar contigo Juntos estaremos Nos pertenecemos Para siempre Yo solo quiero soñar contigo Así Dime cual es la fórmula Pa' ponerte feliz Y felizmente Hacerte sonreír para mí Y hablemos de un cariño especial Hablemos de infinita amistad Y llevarte conmigo en la inmensidad Y talvez más allá Y ahora recuerdo De aquel día en que te conocí Y la suerte me brilló (Que suertudo soy) Y si sucediera Que te fueras lejos de mí Yo te buscaría Hasta tenerte otra vez aquí Juntos estaremos Nos pertenecemos Para siempre Yo solo quiero soñar contigo Juntos estaremos Nos pertenecemos Para siempre Solo déjame soñar contigo Así Nos pertenecemos (x7) |-|Castellano= Si te quieres divertir No te quedes atrás Cuando nos cantan juntos Suena mejor Si te ves en dificultad Los amigos ahí siempre están Solo has de llamarlos y acudirán (¡Sabes que sí! ¡Rápido!) Si estamos juntos Brilla más el sol Y me alegra Poder oír tu voz Eso es cierto Me lo dice el corazón Que no es muy buena la soledad Cuando estamos juntos Cuando estamos juntos Brilla el sol Y así será por siempre Cuando estamos juntos Cuando estamos juntos Todo es mejor Juntos los dos por siempre ¡Tú y yo! Si algo tienes que decir Yo te puedo escuchar Es mejor hablar que callar (¡Claro que sí!) Y abriré mi corazón Te daré un buen cachuchón Te prometo que junto a ti estaré Si me necesitas A tu lado Veo el mundo de otro color Tú me haces sentir mejor (¡Mucho mejor!) Y no te olvides Si el destino te aleja de mí Tú siempre serás Parte de mí Cuando estamos juntos Cuando estamos juntos Brilla el sol Y brillará por siempre Cuando estamos juntos Cuando estamos juntos Brilla el sol Y así será por siempre ¡Tú y yo! |-|Inglés= Don't you turn your back on me Don't you walk away Don't you tell me that I don't care 'Cause I do! Don't you tell me I'm not the one Don't you tell me I ain't no fun Just tell me you love me like I love you You know you do When we're together Gray skies clear up And I cheer up To where I'm less depressed And sincerely From the bottom of my heart I just can't take it When we're apart We belong together We belong together Yes, we do You'll be mine forever We belong together We belong together (You) know it's true (It's) gonna stay this way forever Me and you If I could really talk to you If I could find a way I'm not shy There's a whole lot I wanna to say (Oh of course there is!) Talk about friendship and loyalty Talk about how much you mean to me And I'd promise to always be by your side Whenever you need me The day I met you Was the luckiest day of my life And I'll bet you feel the same (At least I hope you do) So don't forget me If the future should take you away ('Cause) you'll always be Part of me We belong together We belong together Wait and see (It's) gonna be this way forever We belong together We belong together Honestly We'll go on this way forever Me and you You and me Curiosidades * Esta canción hace a Toy Story 3 la única película de Toy Story en ganar el Oscar a la Mejor Canción Original y la primera película de Pixar en ganar más de un Oscar. en:We Belong Together pt-br:We Belong Together Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de cierre Categoría:Canciones ganadoras de Premios de la Academia Categoría:Canciones de Toy Story Categoría:Canciones de Pixar Categoría:Canciones Destacadas